brave_brigadefandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Hero Skills Explained
.Explicação da Habilidades dos Heróis+ ' ' Lancer Figaro ''' '''Habilidades Ativas' ' § Rage Blow § Típico e barato ataque para um inimigo único que causa danos. § Sacrifice § Figaro não tinha certeza se queria ser um Curador. Com essa habilidade ele pode recuperar o HP dos aliados pela metado dos danos recebido! § War Cry § O que é um campeão sem um Grito de Guerra?! War Cry permite o Figaro a chamar a atenção dos inimigos, gritando bem alto. Infelizmente, não temos vozes no jogo então não sabemos exatamente como é. § Ah, certo. Ele também aumenta o dodge e counter enquanto o buff dele é ativo! § Reflex § Não muito confidente na sua habilidade como Curador, Figaro se inclinou a ser um Atacante por um tempo. Quando o Reflex é ativo, Figaro tem 50% de chance de refletir os danos recebidos de volta! § Thunder Spear § Que tipo de lancador não use a sua arma principal em um ataque? Esse não! Thunder Spear dá danos grandes em uma columa de inimigos. Se for sortudo significa 2 inimigos! § Thunder Spear tem a chance de desativar o movimento e tem probabilidade de dar danos criticos se o alvo tiver health baixo! Sem piedade! Habilidades Passivas' ' § HP Increase § Aumenta HP. Aumentando o nível dessa habilidade vai dar max HP nas batalhas! § Piercing Strike § Esse é como o Thunder Spear permanente, mas com chances bem baixas (15% no nível 1) de atacar uma coluna dos inimigos quando faz ataques básicos. § SP Recovery § Aumenta max SP. § DEF Increase § Aumenta max DEF. § ATK Increase § Aumenta max ATK. Habilidades Líder' ' § HP Increase § No começo de cada rodada, aumenta o health de todos os aliados por 10%! § Heal Resist § Curadores irritantes te atacam? Reduça os danos! § DEF Enhance § Mais mole. MAIS!! Priestess Adelia' ' Habilidades Ativas ''' § Healing § Típico e barato habilidade de recuperação que pode salvar vidas de um aliado. § Essa habilidade tem a chance de remover debuggs do um aliado. § Saint's Cross § Única habilidade de ataque da Adelia – use sabiamente! Saint's Cross dá danos a um inimigo e tem a chance de silencia-los, incapacitando-los de usar as habilidades por um tempo. § Blessing § Um buff muito útil, Blessing aumenta o ataque de todos os aliados por um tempo. § Healing Wind § Não só é o Curador mas com o Healing Wind dá também um buff de defesa para todos os aliados! § Divine Shield § Apesar de ser caro (custa 100SP para usar), Divine Shield afeta todos os aliados e vai absorver danos até ser quebrado. '''Habilidades Passivas' ' § HP Increase § Mais HP significa mais curas! § Spread Attack § Cansado de atacar apenas um inimigo? Spread Attack dá a chance de atacar uma linha inteira! § SP Recovery § Aumenta max SP. § DEF Increase § Aumenta max DEF. § ATK Increase § Aumenta max ATK. Habilidades Líder' ' § Auto-Heal § Cada aliado recupera 10%HP no começo de cada turno! Talvez possa use Saint’s Cross! § Attack Resist § Receba 30% menos danos dos Atacantes! Isso pode ser útil na Arena se você encontrar o Furians our Famiraes. § Heal Enhance § Aumente o poder de recuperação de todos os aliados do tipo Curador por 30%. § Se lembra de todas as fases da cura? Recrie o exército de cura para o seu uso pessoal! Slinger Famirae' ' Habilidades Ativas' ' § Head Shot § Típico e barato ataque para um inimigo único (com chance de deixar os inimigos cegos)! § Love Shot § Marque um inimigo aleatório e aumente as chances que os aliados ataque. § Ataque o irritante curador!! § Fighting § Party buff que aumenta o MOV recovery de todos, permitindo o auto ataque com mais frequência. § Stun Shot § Parecido com o Head Shot, mas com mais danos, mais caro e com chances the chocar o alvo. § Mystery Bomb § Chuva de morte sogre os seus inimigos! Mystery Bomb pode dar danos a todos inimigos e pode dar uma doença alietária em cada um dos inimigos. Habilidades Passivas' ' § HP Increase § Aumenta max HP. § Mais HP para Famirae é mais Mstery Bomb para os inimigos! § Piercing Strike § Dá Famirae uma chance de atacar um coluna inteira de inimigos quando ela faz um auto ataque. § SP Recovery § Aumenta SP recovery. § Cooldowns mais curtos! Mais bombas!! § DEF Increase § Aumenta max DEF. § Recebe menos danos para jogar mais bombas! § ATK Increase § Aumenta max ATK. § BOMBAS MAIS PODEROSAS. Habilidades Líder' ' § Poison Immune § 50% mais resistência a ataques de veneno. § Support Resist § Recebe 30% menos danos de Tipo Suporte e Stuart! § ATK Enhance § Aumenta o ATK de todos os aliados do tipo Atacante para eles trazerem mais dor e sofrimento!! Mage Stuart' ' Habilidades Ativas' ' § Ice Spear § Típico e barato ataque para um inimigo único. Com a recuperação rápida do Stuart, você pode jogar toneladas de lanças de gelo! § Frog § Não vaid dar apenas danos mas talvez transformem em sapos! § Enquanto são sapos, todos os stats são reduzidos. § Sapo funciona nos líderes na Arean! § Critical § Party buff! Dá a todos os seus aliados um aumento to critical! § Eruption § Dá muitos danos a um inimigo! § Tornado § Dá danos a todos os inimigos! § Tem chance de 10% de remover um inimigo do jogo. Inimigos removidos não podem ser revividos. Habilidades Passivas' ' § HP Increase § Aumenta max HP! § Spread Attack § Dá a chance do Stuart atacar uma linha inteira de inimigos quanto faz um auto ataque. § SP Recovery § Mais SP recovery = cooldowns curtos = mais sapos!! § DEF Increase § Aumenta max DEF! § ATK Increase § Aumenta max ATK Habilidades Líder' ' § SP Recovery § Recupere 10% SP no começo de cada turno! § Mais lanças de gelo! Sapos! Buff! Erupções! Tornados! § Resist Defender § Receba 30% menos de danos do seu verdadeiro inimigo - Defensores. § Support Enhance § Aumente a recuperação de SP de todos os seus aliados Suporte por 20% § Alguem tem feito um time só de Suportes? ' ' Swordmaster Furian' ' Habilidades Ativas' ' § Bash Blow § Típico e barato ataque para um inimigo único. § High Slasher § Ataque uma coluna de inimigos! § Cry § Aplique um DEF down debuff nos inimigos para o seu time dar mais danos! § Crack § Dá danos a uma linha de inimigos e ignore a defesa deles. § Moon Slasher § Dá danos altos para todos os inimigos! Passive Skills' ' § HP Increase § Aumenta max HP. § Chain Attack § Habilidade de usar auto-ataque duas vezes em uma rodada.! § SP Recovery § Cooldowns curtos! Mais Moon Slashers! § DEF Increase § Mais DEF! § ATK Increase § Mais ATK! Habilidade Líder' ' § First Strike § No começo de cada rodada, recupere 50% de MOV de todos os aliados. § Isso pode ser super útil em um auto-ataque de time de PvP! § Terrain Effect § Aumente os efeitos de Terrain por 50%. § Não é ruim, não é bom, tudo depende do estágio em que você está pensando em usar. § Special Enhance § Aumente a recuperação do MOV de todos os tipos Special por 20%! § 5x Black Lucia + Furian? § Assassin Yasmin' ' Habilidades Ativas ' ' ''' § Stinger § 20 SP § Ataque um inimigo para ter 100% INT (+12% por nível) e faça com que Bleed, perdendo 30% dos danos por cada rodada, +2% cada nível. § Anotação: Bleeding e os danos são muito efetivas contra os personagens com HP ou DEF alta. § Infected Dagger § 30 SP § Dá 1 danos a todos os inimigos; Inimigos que estão Bleeding recebem 300% INT como danos +22% cada nível. § Anotação: AI usa essa habiladade mesmo quando não tem inimigos que estão bleeding. É melhor desligar o AI. § Evasion § 40 SP § Aumente as chances do seu time de evitar os ataques por 30% +2% a cada nível. § Bloody Dance § 65 SP § Danos de 100% INT aos inigmigos e dá a condição de Bleeding a alguns dos inimigos. § Anotação: Bleeding dessa habilidade cause mais Bleeding do que o Stinger: 60% dos danos originais por rodada, +2% per nível. § Explosion § 100 SP § Ataca todos os inimigos para 100% INT, com uma taxa de acerto de 70%. E os inimigos afetados com Bleeding levam 100% INT de danos bônus. § Anotação: AI usa essa habiladade mesmo quando não tem inimigos que estão bleeding. É melhor desligar o AI. '''Habilidades Passivas' ' § Aumenta HP § Chain Attack § Diretamente depois de um auto ataque, Yasmin tem uma chance de 10% de atacar novamente contra um inimigo aleatório. Cada nível aumenta as chances por 2%. § Recuperação de SP § Aumenta DEF § Aumenta ATK Habilidades Líder' ' § Blind Immune § Veja com os olhos especiasi! Você e o seu time tem 50% de chance de evitar a condição Blind. § Silence Immune § Seu time vão ter 50% de chance de dar risada da condição Silence. Curadores e Suporte se alegrem! § Stun Immune § Chance de 50% de se livrar da condição de Stunned. Muito liberador.